


Anatomy Lesson

by PhaseSkeith



Series: Body Exploration [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Body Worship, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: Shulk learns more about a Machina's outer anatomy by exploring Egil's bodyOR: Shulk realizes he may or may not have a kink.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Body Exploration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Haha robots/mechanical ppl hot

It was almost hard to recognize Egil without his armor on. Shulk knew it was him, that the body he was looking at belonged to the Machina, but… With how guarded he usually was, how little he took anything off… Shulk couldn’t help but need a moment.

“Well?” Egil’s voice pulled him out of his staring. “Do you plan on dissecting me with your eyes or do you plan to actually touch me?”

“Ah, sorry…!” Shulk finally reached out a hand, starting at the face. Of course, that was the one part Shulk knew, so maybe that’s why he started there.

The look of face plates wasn’t just for show, Shulk’s fingers dancing across the incredibly small lines connecting them all together. Egil simply watched, a small frown on his face, a look asking why Shulk was using this chance to only trace the lines of his face.

Truth be told, he was a bit nervous. He’d never had such a chance to look so closely at a Machina body before, and the fact it wasn’t just any old Machina, but  _ Egil _ …

“Shulk, do you wish to stop?”

“No, no!” He shook his head. “Just…” He ran his hands from his face to his neck. The same texture as the face.

His hands continued to go lower, and landed on his chest. He let them rest on the chest. Warm, with a soft rumble of machinery… He hummed a bit, enjoying the feeling, his nerves calming as he rested his hands…

And then, he reached out, touched a scar on his shoulder. A scar from the Monado, one Shulk had left on his body. His fingers touched at it, over and over tracing it, the rest of the body he was exploring melting from his mind for a moment.

“Shulk.” A hand on his face, a familiar rough texture (one that reminded him of a dobercorgi’s paw pads) on his cheek. “Do not concern yourself with that, it’s healed.”

“Does it ever hurt?”

“...Sometimes, yes, but I left you with no choice but to afflict me with it.” He looked towards it. “In a way, it’s a reminder. Of all you did, to pull me out of a demise of my own making.”

“Egil…” He placed his hand over Egil’s, feeling it as he rested his cheek against the palm. 

“Go on and continue.” He pulled his hand free and Shulk found himself almost sighing. 

He continued, his hands going lower. To the hips, gripping them for a moment, and lower, to the legs. He stared at the legs as he felt them, how strong they were. Did his best to not look up a bit at his ever hardening member.

But it was hard. As much as this exploration of Egil’s body was for curiosity of how a Machina’s body looked… He licked his lips, other feelings bubbling in his chest.

“Egil, could I…?” He head hovered as he looked up at him, eyes almost pleading.

He nodded, a gentle hand in his hair. “Go ahead.”

Shulk swallowed and, building a bit more bravery, wrapped his lips around the tip. He wasn’t sure his mouth could truly fit all of it, but he was curious, at least for a taste. It was, of course, metallic, but not unpleasant.

He pulled back, giving an awkward laugh. “I’m sorry, not sure there’s actually much I can do with that… Unless you’d like to, ah…” He went scarlet in color. “Use my thighs?”

Egil blinked a few times, before moving himself to stand behind Shulk, his dick peeking out between his thighs as he squeezed them together. Egil began to move, his grip on Shulk’s hips tight but not unpleasant. 

Shulk clung to the table in front of him, nerves almost getting to him as Egil began to thrust. The friction seemed to be enough, at the very least, Egil’s breaths becoming pants as he continued, and picked up the speed.

“Shulk…”

“Egil…”

Egil came, hard, and… Shulk’s curiosity kicked back in as the Machina pulled away. He was quick to wipe some up on his finger. It was as black as oil, but the consistency was like that of a Homs’ cum…

He placed his finger in his mouth and the taste matched what anatomy books said about the semen of Homs, as well. “How interesting…”

All he heard was Egil sighing, though he could imagine he was shaking his head behind him. “Shulk…”


End file.
